


Understanding

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Transphobia Mention, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin is in community college, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trans Gavin Reed, feelings n shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: When Gavin won’t get up for his classes, it’s Jeffreys job to figure out what’s wrong





	Understanding

As the little red clock ticked 7:30 am, Jeffrey pursed his lips. Gavin still wasn’t up yet. 

While Gavin, as Jeffrey always loved to put it, was a “responsible adult”, that didn’t stop Jeffrey from worrying. Especially when the boy, while lacking discipline in most areas, was always on time in getting up. 

“Gavin?” He called. He didn’t want to expends the effort just for Gavin to pop his head down, grumping to him about “being up already”. But when he didn’t receive an answer, he made his way to the boy’s room.

The door was ajar, most likely a product of the little black and white puppy that saw nothing better to do than to dog at his boys heels. So Jeffrey stepped in. 

His nose wrinkled at the mess; it seemed Gavin saw the floor as good as any dumping ground for his dirty laundry and trash. He made a mental note to have a talk with it once Gavin got back from class. 

Picking his way around the mess, a small smile crinkled his face as he spied Gavin. The boy had tangled with his blankets on the bed, mouth somehow having fallen open as if he was mumbling in his sleep. 

Jeffrey sighed, snorted, and nudged him. This time, Gavin let out a whine, turning over and burying his head in the pillow. 

“Come on, brat. You need to get up.” He reached down to ruffle the brown hair still visible. 

Gavin didn’t budge, simply scooting further into the bed. His arms tensed around the pillow. 

Shaking him again, Jeffrey was rewarded with a drawn out “Noooooooo.” Proof that the kid was definitively awake. 

“Yeeeeees.” He mimicked, face turning to a frown. “You need to get up; breakfast is ready.” 

Gavin sniffed. His eyes darted up to stare at Jeff. “Feel sick. Think I got a fever.”

With a sigh, Jeff placed a hand against Gavin’s forehead, pushing up the hair and humming at the feeling. “You don’t feel feverish. Do you want me to get the thermometer to check?” He used his no-nonsense voice to say it, the kind only gotten from years spent “in the service”. 

“N-no.” Gavin whispered. He was looking at his covers now, seeming to trace the awful plaid pattern with his eyes. 

“So, what else can you tell me about your ‘illness’? Perhaps it was brought on by staying up too late again? Or did you eat all of those … ‘funions’ in one sitting?” The bag had been “mysteriously” empty when he looked that morning. 

“Noo.” Gavin flopped to the other side of the bed, this time glaring up at the ceiling. Jeffrey plopped down beside him, laying a hand on his kid’s arm. 

“Then are you just ‘sick’ of class?” 

Gavin’s mouth opened, as if to spit something out, before he looked away. 

“I thought you liked your classes.” He had gone through the trouble of getting Gavin enrolled late, helping Gavin with the placement tests and the catchup work. 

Red has clouded Gavin’s face, and as Jeffrey’s mouth opened to deliver a reprimand, he noticed the heading of tears at Gavin’s waterline. Jeffrey closed his mouth, instead gently nudging Gavin. 

“Honey, are they- are you being bullied?” It had always been a fear at the back of his mind, since Gavin was so decidedly, visibly different from the norm. Gavin was still so new to being himself, and while Jeffrey had tried to help as best he could, getting Gavin the wardrobe he wanted, and paying for the testosterone that had already started to change his boy so much, too many times Jeffrey had watched him receive backlash for only being himself in public.

Gavin shook his head no quickly, and Jeffrey’s heart quieted. “It’s just- don’t wannadisappointyou!” The words left him in a jumbled rush, his face sticking back in the pillow. 

“Disappoint me? Why do you think that?” He placed a hand on Gavin’s back, rubbing at tension. 

“Cause- cause I’m bad at school, and I’m whiny, and if I fail out you’re gonna send me baaaaack!” The sniffles turned to full on cries, Gavin pressing his face further into the pillow. 

“Send you back? Why do you think I would ever do that?” Grabbing onto his son’s waist, he gently rolled him over. Bleary green eyes stared up at him. 

“Cause I’m bad. Only here so you can help me. N if I fuck that up…”

“Gavin. You’re here because I want you here. Because I love you, ok?” 

Gavin turned red at the words, shaking his head as if in disbelief, and biting down on his lip. 

“It’s true, alright?” He laid down besides him, tugging his boy against his chest. Gavin only whined a little, his squirms mostly from disbelief. “I love you very much. I think you are a very strong, brave, and dare I saw smart young man. And I am so very proud of how far you have already came.” For good measure, he pressed a kiss into Gavin’s temple. Gavin squirmed, bright red flushing his cheeks as he pressed it into the blanket. 

“L-love you too, Dad.” 

As Gavin’s breathing settled back into a soft tempo with the help of Jeffrey’s touch to ground him, Jeffrey spoke. “What classes do you have today, kiddo?” 

“Just Math and Writing.”

“I have today off. And I don’t think they’d miss you too terribly at school for just the one day.” 

“What do you mean?” Something hopeful had entered Gavin’s voice, and Jeffrey did his best to suppress his chuckle. 

“You can stay home with me. It would be beneficial to both of us, I think, to have some time together.” 

Gavin nodded, head bobbing enough for his hair to flop. While water from earlier still tracked his face, his eyes shone. 

“First things first, lets get you to my bed. This isn’t exactly big enough for both of us.”

Before Gavin could protest, Jeffrey scooped him up, like he weighed no more than a child. 

As Gavin laughed, reluctantly clinging to his shoulder as he was carried across the hallway, Jeffrey couldn’t help his smile. Seeing Gavin happy was the best thing he had been given.


End file.
